


— hold you down

by Lexatomic



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge - Freeform, M/M, bed sharing, drunk!reggie, there are not enough fanfictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10045169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexatomic/pseuds/Lexatomic
Summary: Archie is asked to pick up a drunk Reggie at a party, and to make sure he gets home safe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just really enjoy this pairing, and i love Reggie Mantle my underrated son who deserves way more screentime. Hope you like it ! :)

When Archie’s phone first rang, he ignored it, too focused on finding the perfect rhyme for the last verse of the song he was working on. It rang again a couple minutes later, catching the boy’s attention this time. Archie frowned as he checked his alarm clock : it was a bit past 2 AM. Who could be calling him this late ? He grabbed his phone and saw Moose’s name on the screen. He picked up the call and was immediately greeted by loud music in the background, and Moose’s voice sounding a bit worried.

“-Arch, thank God. I need you help.  
\- What is it, are you alright ?” the red-haired boy asked. He heard a light chuckle before Moose spoke again :  
\- Yes, yes I am. We’re missing you here, buddy.”

Archie had declined the invitation to Chuck’s party two days ago, preferring working on his music.   
He laughed a little.   
“- Next time I’ll be there for sure. What’s the matter ?  
\- We have a little problem with Reggie.”  
Archie’s heart skipped a beat. He might not always get along with Reggie Mantle, but he’d knew him for his entire life and learned to know that he could do pretty stupid things, especially with a bit of help from the alcohol. 

“- Is he okay ?”  
Moose seemed to hesitate for a split second before answering.  
“- Huh, I guess.” There was a short pause during which Archie heard someone singing very loud. “Actually, no, he’s completely wasted. Like, really, really drunk. He can’t even stand.”  
Archie sighed deeply. Damn Reggie and his bad habits.  
“- He needs to go home, he’s not safe here. Can you come to pick him up and give him a ride home ? No one at the party is sober enough.”  
The ginger boy rolled his eyes in annoyance, but made up his mind pretty quickly. He grabbed his keys and jacket, told Moose he was on his way and got to the garage. 

As he was driving to Chuck’s house, Archie thought that he really was a nice person and deserved to go to heaven. Like, for real. He was a goddamn nice friend.

A few minutes later, Archie parked in front of the insanely huge house of Chuck. Music was blasting, and he could see the pool, full of pretty girls in bikini and drunk guys. Great, he thought as he came inside through the front door. He made his way along a thin corridor full of couples making out, and started looking for Moose anywhere in the tremendous living room. He felt a hand on his back and turned over to face a very much drunk Betty, holding Veronica’s waist in a totally not heterosexual way. 

“-Hey Archie !” Betty shouted, a bit too eager. “What are you doing here ?”  
He smiled at her and tried to explain that he was just popping in, but she clearly wasn’t interested and preferred playing with Veronica’s hair. Veronica looked just as drunk as Betty, her raven hair messy and her lipstick a little bit smudged. She told him that she saw Moose in the kitchen a moment ago, and he thanked her before walking towards it. 

He noticed Moose as soon as he entered the kitchen. He was sitting on the sink and chatting with Chuck, who greeted him with a wide smile when he got near them. Moose jumped to the floor and swayed a little, betraying his current state. He briefly hugged Archie before grabbing his arm and telling him to follow.   
“- Thank you for coming, Arch. You fucking rock, man.” Moose said in a deadly serious tone that made Archie grin. He lead him through the first floor, and Archie spotted Betty and Veronica making out on a couch. He smiled. He always knew that Betty wasn’t a hundred percent straight.

Moose took Archie to the garden and they arrived to the swimming pool. The music was even louder there, and everyone seemed on the verge of alcohol poisoning. A dozen people were in the pool, singing along to the music and making a bizarre group dance. The rest of them was around the pool, drinking or dancing shamelessly. Ah, the perks of booze. Archie spotted Reggie, sitting on the edge of the pool. He seemed very, very happy. Too happy. He was drinking out of a red cup, a wide grin on his face, and chatting with a random jock Archie didn’t recognize. 

“-Good luck.” Moose sighed and patted Archie’s shoulder.

The red-haired boy made his way to Reggie clumsily, trying to avoid the couples making out everywhere. He tapped the boy’s shoulder and offered him a hand.  
“-Hey, Regg. Let’s go, I’m taking you home.”  
Reggie stared at Archie’s hand for a solid five seconds, a look of total confusion on his face. The other jock, who seemed way less drunk, gave Archie an understanding look and helped Reggie to get up. The dark-haired boy threw an arm around Archie’s shoulder to steady himself.   
“- Archie !” he said in an amused voice. “ ‘Sup, hot stuff ?”  
The boy grinned briefly and adjusted his grip on Reggie’s waist to help him walk to the house. Moose wasn’t joking when he stated that Reggie couldn’t stand. He actually could not stand by himself. 

As the two boys made their way through the living room (difficultly), a tall blonde girl blocked their way. She looked shitfaced, but still very pretty. She smiled at Archie before crashing her lips onto Reggie’s. The dark-haired boy immediately tilted his head to back off, a bit in shock. He used the hand that wasn’t grabbing Archie’s shoulder to gently push her away with an awkward chuckle.  
“- Wow, Karen, t-take it easy, okay ?” Reggie stuttered.   
Archie’s eyes were wide, and he thought that he should try to get the girl off of Reggie, but she now had both her arms wrapped around his neck, and her pouting face dangerously close to Reggie’s.   
“- Hey, Karen, am I right ?” Archie said firmly. “Leave him alone, he’s drunk.  
\- Well, so am I !” she said in a high-pitched voice, before kissing Reggie again.

This time, he kissed her back clumsily. Archie stared at them in shock. Were they really sucking mouths on top of him ? Well, that was a whole new kind of third-wheeling. Only a few seconds in the kiss, Karen’s hands grabbed Reggie’s belt, and the clicking sound brought Archie back to reality. Nope, he thought. Not gonna happen. He used his free hand to softly, yet firmly, push Karen’s shoulder, enough for her to stop kissing Reggie.   
“-Look. Archie whispered in an angry tone. The boy’s drunk, and I’m taking him home. Right. Now. Move, please.”  
Karen exaggeratedly rolled her eyes. “-You’re such a moron.”, she said as she walked away.  
Reggie wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “-Jealous, Andrews ?”   
Archie slowly turned his face to meet the other boy’s gaze. His eyes were glowing, and his breath smelled like vodka.   
“-Of course, Regg.” He said with a pout, before heading to the front door. If his lifelong friendship with Jughead had taught him anything, it was that sarcasm was always the answer.

They finally managed to arrive to Archie’s car. Reggie collapsed onto the passenger seat and waited for Archie to start the engine in silence.  
“- Buckle up.” Archie ordered.  
The only answer he earned was a slight moan. Reggie had closed his eyes and was apparently ready to sleep in this seat without any problem. The other boy sighed deeply and reached for the passenger security belt. Reggie barely opened his eyes when Archie bent over him, and whispered.  
“- You’re smoking hot, Andrews. You know that ?”  
Archie’s breath hitched and he felt his stomach contract a little at the lustful tone of Reggie’s voice. He had always have a soft spot for Reggie’s physical appearance. Apart from his cocky and selfish personality, Reggie was gorgeous. As long as Archie could remember, he always have been kind of jealous of Reggie’s muscles and height, but also of his perfect smile and thick hair. Reggie’s warm breath on the nape of his neck sent shivers along his spine, and brought him back to reality. He buckled up Reggie’s belt and started the car without a word, his mouth dry. 

The first minute of the ride happened in a comfortable silence. Archie even thought that his passenger had fallen asleep for a moment. Eventually, Reggie spoke up.  
“- Dude. Have you seen the way that girl wanted me ?”  
Archie tightened his grip on the steering wheel, trying to ignore the odd feeling of jealousy in his gut. The only woman that ever touched him like that was Miss Grundy, and he didn’t want to think about her. It was all over, after all. “- Yeah, I’ve seen that.” There was a short silence.   
“- Are you jealous ? Oh my god, Arch.” Reggie grinned. “You’re jealous. That’s surprising !”  
The irony of his sentence made Archie’s cheeks flush red with anger.   
“- I’m not jealous.”  
“- You wanna make out with me ?”  
Reggie said that more like a statement than an actual question. Archie felt a wave of excitement rush through his body. Making out with Reggie Mantle. That would be quite nice, indeed.  
“- No, I don’t.” Archie replied a bit too fast.  
Reggie stared intensely at Archie for a long minute, making him squirm uncomfortably in the driver seat. Then he dropped it and shook his head.  
“- Remember where my house is ?” He asked in a soft tone.  
Of course Archie remembered. He used to sleep at his house pretty often when they were in primary school. He nodded.

A couple minutes later, Archie parked in front of Reggie’s house. It was average-sized, bigger than Archie’s but way smaller than Chuck’s. Reggie struggled a bit, but managed to unbuckle the belt. He opened the car’s door and stepped outside. He tripped almost immediately and grabbed the roof of the car to steady himself.  
“-Fuck.” He chuckled.  
Archie rolled his eyes. He got out of the car and went next to Reggie.   
“- Is anyone home ? Your parents, your sister maybe ?” He asked slowly, as if he was speaking to a child.  
Reggie stared at Archie’s face for a moment, before shaking his head. “-Nope. My parents are at a friend’s, my sis is in college.” He started laughing for no reason, and Archie decided it wasn’t safe to leave him alone now. He sighed and wrapped his arm around Reggie’s waist, who let out a content moan. Archie’s stomach tingled at the feel of Reggie’s warm body pressed against his own. What the hell. They got to the door, and it took Reggie about three minutes and a half to find his key and open it. As soon as they got inside, Reggie said that his bedroom was upstairs, even though it wasn’t brand new information to Archie.

They difficultly climbed up the stairs, thanks to Reggie almost tripping on every step and holding Archie even closer. Archie swore out of relief when they finally got to the bedroom. It changed a lot since the last time Archie came. A large bed was in the middle, sports posters taped on every wall and a few clothes laying on the floor. The dark-haired boy collapsed onto the bed with a deep sigh.   
“- Everything good ?” Archie asked before yawning obnoxiously.   
“- Hm.” was all that the drunk boy responded.  
“- Good, well I’m off.” the red-haired boy said as he headed to the door.  
He was about to close the door behind him when he heard Reggie call his name.  
“- Archie.” He said in a low moan. “Stay.”  
He hesitated a split second before coming back to the bedroom. Reggie was looking at him with a sly grin.   
“-Why ?”   
“- Don’t wanna be alone.” He whispered as he avoided the other boy’s gaze.  
Archie opened his mouth, but didn’t find anything to say. Instead, he closed the door and made his way to the bed.

He sat on the edge of the opposite side of Reggie, an awkward silence settling down. His phone informed him that it was almost 3 AM now. He yawned again.  
“- Fuck, I feel sick.” Reggie sighed to break the silence.  
“- Well, you can only blame yourself.”, Archie said, sounding like a middle-aged dad. “I seriously don’t get the point of booze. Like, it’s basically drinking disgusting bitter stuff, feeling dizzy and doing stupid things, then feeling sick and hungover for a day ? What’s the point ?”  
Reggie chuckled. “- It’s fun.”   
Archie rolled his eyes, his lips pulling in a small smile.  
“- Arch, can you help me to the bathroom please ?” Reggie said in a husky voice.  
Archie got up and offered a hand to the other boy, who took it eagerly. He used the walls to stand, and didn’t need to fully crush on Archie. He just made sure he didn’t trip as he got to the small bathroom at the end of the corridor. Reggie splashed fresh water on his face and took off his shirt, looking for a clean one. Archie caught himself staring at the boy’s torso and mentally slapped himself. 

Then, something changed in the atmosphere. Both of them could feel it. Reggie put on a dark shirt and stepped closer to Archie, his glowing eyes staring at him. Archie didn’t move when Reggie slowly buried his face in his neck and wrapped his arms around his waist. He took a deep breath and ran his hands up and down the dark-haired boy’s back. He had no clue what was happening, but he didn’t mind. Reggie’s hair smelled like mint, and it was soft under Archie’s chin. The silence was only troubled by the heavy breathing of both of them, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Archie felt Reggie tilting his head to place a soft kiss on his collar bone. That one touch caused the red-haired boy’s entire body to shiver, and he gently pushed Reggie away. That one move caused their faces to get extremely close, and they rested their foreheads against each other. Their heavy lids were not even struggling to keep their eyes open.

“- Regg.” Archie’s voice was barely a whisper.   
Reggie’s hands clutched at Archie’s shirt. “-Yeah.”  
“- What are you doing ?” He tried to remain calm and to keep his breath steady, but his racing heart betrayed him.  
Reggie didn’t answer and simply tilted his head to press his lips on Archie’s. Surprised, the red-haired boy let his lips part slightly, and allowed his partner a better access. Reggie kissed him hungry, kissed him hard. Archie couldn’t help but kiss him back, the overwhelming taste of Reggie seeming to disconnect every single one of his neurons. One of Reggie’s hands let go of his shirt to cup his jaw. His tongue invaded Archie’s mouth, who felt his whole body warm up. A loud moan accidentally escaped his lips, and Reggie broke the kiss only to attack Archie’s neck with his mouth. “-Fuck.” Archie mumbled. Reggie pushed Archie against the nearest wall, and kissed his lips again, rough and demanding. The cold wall against his back seemed to get Archie out of the dizzy state of his brain, and he finally realized what was happening. Every cell of his body was on fire, screaming him to keep on kissing Reggie, to touch more of him, to taste more. 

But he still broke the kiss. His hands landed on the other boy’s shoulders, and softly held him back.   
“- Reggie.” His voice was wrecked with desire. “You’re drunk.”  
The other boy’s breath was incredibly heavy, and his gaze was burning. He simply nodded as he tried to calm himself down. He licked his lips in an indecent way, nuzzled Archie’s neck and whispered against his skin.  
“- But I want you.”  
Archie felt his manhood twitch at those very words, and took a deep breath. “- I don’t wanna do anything with you as long as you’re not totally sober.” He said slowly. “Okay ?”  
Reggie grumbled, and slowly detached himself completely from Archie.

He looked beautiful, Reggie, with his swollen lips, his dilated pupils and his messy hair. 

Archie helped him to his bedroom, and made sure he was comfortable under the sheets, before joining him in the large bed.   
“- Look, Archie, I’m-”  
“- Shut up. We’ll talk about this tomorrow, when you’re sober, alright Regg ?”  
Maybe it was just the tricks of the pale moonlight, but Archie thought he saw Reggie smiling before falling asleep.

And snoring.

Damn Reggie and his bad habits.


End file.
